Unwilling Heroes
by mnemosyne the raven
Summary: Ragnarok is now fast approaching, even earlier than expected, only, no one, except a young priest, knows about it. Taking the one thing that may be able to stop it, he runs away. but there is one being that will try to stop him, the giant Loki...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first story here at FanFiction; I understand that I won't be perfect, so please bear with me as I try to improve. All comments and criticisms are very much welcome as they will help me improve.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwilling Heroes**

Prologue

A waning crescent moon slowly rose as night descended on the land, blanketing everything in a dim, silvery light. People closed their shops and hurried back home before the darkness blinded them completely and caused them to lose their way in the inadequate lighting. Everyone everywhere was retiring to their homes.

Only one person wasn't.

A priest ran through the forests with inhuman speed, one hand clutched tightly on a mace, the other around a small leather pouch. Cries erupted behind him as his pursuers crashed through the growth. The priest turned and smiled to himself, for it was his own blessing that allowed him to see in the near-darkness. If it wasn't for that, he would have been caught long before. He glanced down at the pouch he was holding, reassuring himself that it was still there. Looking up again he renewed the spells he cast on himself, and rushed forward.

Soon enough, the cries began fading away as the priest ran, outstripping his would-be captors. Still, he didn't let up, and continued running into the night, going deeper and deeper into the forests. Finally, he began to slow down once he made sure he had left his pursuers far behind. He stooped, breathing heavily as he felt the last vestiges of his spells disappear. He knelt down next to a small stream, and dunked his head in the cold water to clear his mind. Shaking his head, he sat down, nestled within the gnarled roots of an old tree.

He brought up the pouch and studied it carefully. Ever since he was an acolyte in the church the head priest had entrusted it to him, saying that on no account should it go into the hands of anyone else but his own. He asked the head priest what it contained, but he simply said that it was too early for him to know. Even now, after ten long years had passed, he still didn't know what it contained. All he knew was that he had to protect it, no matter what the cost.

Suddenly, he heard the faintest of footfalls from behind him. He silently tied the pouch to his belt; if it was an enemy, he would need both his hands free to face him. He slowly rose to his feet, pressing his back to the trunk, trying to hide himself as much as possible. Hopefully the darkness would conceal him well enough for him to avoid a fight.

He had no such luck.

"I know you're hiding here somewhere."

A hint of amusement touched his pursuer's cold voice. "It's no use trying to, you know. Might as well just give me that pouch you're holding and accept your death."

The priest heard the light footsteps coming closer and closer. He gripped his mace tightly, his mouth forming the first words of a spell. A knife suddenly sprouted from the side, catching him by surprise. Reflexively he leapt to the side and brought up his mace, just in time to block the blade that came at him. He widened his eyes in shock as he saw what was attached to the blade.

It was an Assassin _Cross_.

Silver-white hair framed his cold face, masked with a black cloth. Red eyes leered above it. He was lightly built, with lean muscles rippling over his slim body like a snake's. He was a killer who was used to doing so, his blades gleaming with a permanent reddish hue, as if he never bothered to wash them after a particularly nasty job. Killing, for him, was an art, something he savored, especially when he saw the terror and helplessness on his victims' faces before he finished them off.

The assassin's eyes narrowed. This new prey was different. His faced was marked with a defiance he rarely saw. He always thought priests were doddery old men who spent their time praying until they died. This one however, was young, very young, and at the height of his youth. The assassin smirked; he would enjoy killing him.

The priest spun away, bringing up his hand. He knew how powerful assassins were, and that he wouldn't stand a chance. He had to even the playing field somehow. He clasped his hands in prayer.

"**KYRIE ELEISON!"**

A silver wave of energy washed around his body, briefly coating it in a shimmering sphere. But he wasn't done yet. A few more words increased his bodily strength and coordination, followed by a prayer for a gift of speed. He closed his left hand and chanted one last prayer under his breath, clenching it into a fist, his other hand gripping on his mace.

The assassin watched him carefully as he did all this, studying his opponent. The priest bravely returned his gaze. Not one of them moved as they gauged each other's abilities. Seconds of silence drew out as the two stood completely still, as if they were statues if not for their measured breathing.

Suddenly, somewhere beside them, an owl hooted.

The priest's eyes flicked to the side for just one moment, but that was all. The assassin rushed forward. His eyes widened as two blades slammed into his shoulders. A high pure note clanged through the air as his shield momentarily appeared, circles of golden light overlapping each other where the blades struck. His eyes were wide with horror as they gave, shattering into sparkles of energy and fading. He cried out as his attacker continued, the blades slicing into his skin. He sank to the ground, mace forgotten, as the assassin stepped back just in front of him. He gritted his teeth, biting back the pain and jumping back just in time to avoid the blade aimed at his head. Turning with blazing eyes, he raised his hand.

"**LUX SACRA!"**

A ball of pure light flashed in his hand, and was sent flying towards the assassin. He leapt nimbly to the side, neatly avoiding it, but what happened next caught him completely off guard.

The ball exploded into a shower of blazing orbs, illuminating the entire forest. The assassin howled in pain as a number of them slammed against his body. Distracted, he did not notice the priest dashing into the woods

The priest ran as fast as he could, his arms hanging limply from his sides, incapacitated by the assassin. He had healed himself as best as he could, but even after closing the wounds his arms were still paralyzed.

_This assassin is much more powerful than I expected. He pierced my Kyrie with one blow! He must have poisoned his blades_, he thought as he rushed through the growth. Behind him, he heard a roar of pain and anger as the light died down. He quickened his pace.

The assassin dashed forward, just within sight of his prey. His body stung with pain, but he ignored it, focusing on his target. He marveled at the speed the priest was going. Although he knew that the priest had magically enhanced himself, he knew that he was still much faster than any normal person was. In spite of himself, he smiled. This was the most fun he had had in a while.

The priest continued forward and suddenly let out a cry of disbelief. He skidded to a stop, just before a huge ravine. He quickly looked over the edge and saw, far below, a raging river. He turned and faced the assassin, who had slowed to an almost leisurely pace, a smile playing at his lips, a smile of victory. Nevertheless, he defiantly glared at him, not one bit of fear showing on his face.

"Now you have no way of escaping me anymore. You might as well accept your fate." said the assassin.

The priest looked at him squarely in the eye. "Actually, I do have one last card to play"

"And what might that be?"

The priest closed his eyes, a grim smile on his lips, and stepped over the edge.

"No!" Cried the assassin, but it was far too late. The priest fell, locking his eyes with the assassin's.

"**TRANS LOCUS!"**

He disappeared in a flash of light.

The assassin let out a roar of anger and threw his blades at the nearest thing he could find. That unlucky object was a rock, and it was sliced clean through before the blades embedded themselves halfway into a tree trunk just behind it. Cursing, the assassin retrieved his weapons and sheathed them. He knew teleportation was a highly random spell, and that his prey could not have gotten far. He knew his poison will weaken him a lot, slow him down, and make it easier for him to find.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from where the assassin and the priest had met, a young boy was in the river, taking an early morning bath. He laughed merrily as fish grazed his legs, tickling him. He sang lightly as he submerged himself into the water, then came up again, shaking his golden hair and spraying the water with drops. Refreshed, he got up and tied a towel around his slim waist.

He took another towel and started to dry himself when he saw something different on the opposite bank, trapped against the flow of the river and a root that jutted out slightly. Dropping his towel in horror, he realized that that something was a person!

He quickly dove into the water, swimming to the other bank. He took a quick, careful look at him. He seemed in pretty good shape for a person who just got washed down a river, if that was what happened. Making sure that he had a firm grip on him, the boy swam back and dragged him up from the water. He deposited him just beside his things. He died himself off and put on his clothes. There was no point in hanging around naked when there was someone else here now.

The boy turned the person he rescued over and examined him carefully. He wore the garments of a priest, but he looked so different from the ones he had seen. He was apparently very young, and had long golden hair framing a handsome face. He was broad shouldered and well built, but lightly so. He looked more a warrior than a man of the cloth. His gaze swept down towards the many pockets hidden throughout his robe.

He rummaged through them and found a small Bible, a rosary and a pair of gloves. He had numerous small clips on his belt, apparently to hold various things which were now either lost or taken from him, except for a small leather pouch. He wore a small earring on his left ear and had a strange pendant hanging from a silver chain around his neck.

The boy shook his head in confusion. He decided it would be better to fathom this mysterious person's past if he were awake. Now, all he could do was clean him up, and hope that he would wake…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Phew, I'm finally done with the prologue! --;; Please reply, I wait for your comments and criticisms!


	2. Chapter 1: A Revalation

Phew Finally chapter I is done! But I don't seem to have any replies yet… 'hangs his head' But I'll still keep going!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwilling Heroes**

Chapter I: A Revelation

The priest opened his eyes; everything was blurred. His head throbbed painfully as his vision swam. His whole body ached as he sat up, wincing slightly from the pain. Cupping his head in his hands he gave himself a few minutes to clear his mind and relax.

He looked around him, his gaze sweeping the area. Apparently he was still in the forest, and was right next to a gushing river. There were the remains of a fire next to him, and his garments were hung up on a line above it, dry and clean.

He shook his head and inspected himself. Someone had dressed his wounds and cleaned him up. But who? His eyes widened at the sudden realization that whoever had helped him must have looked through his things. He immediately looked for the pouch, and was relieved to see it still hanging on his belt.

A twig snapped behind him. He whipped his head around, dreading the worst. If it was the assassin, he wouldn't have a chance against him like this. He would have to grab the pouch and teleport as soon as he could. Words formed on his lips, his muscles tensed, ready to dash for the pouch.

He blinked, surprised at what he saw. It was a boy, a bard by the look of his clothes. By the look of him he couldn't have been more than fourteen. He was slim and very lithe, and rather tall for his age. He wore a small case at his back, probably for a violin. He had a long belt strung with bolts draped across his torso, and had a long dagger strapped to his side. He was also carrying a rather large amount of wood as he approached him. The bard looked at him, a greeted him with a broad grin.

"You're awake! That's good!"

He deposited the wood on the ground, arranging it slightly, and produced a small tinderbox. Arranging the wood into a pile, he struck the tinder, and restarted the fire. He sat down with a light sigh, rummaging through his pack. He brought out a hunk of bread and a piece of cheese, offering it to the priest. He looked at the food suspiciously for a few moments, but hunger got the better of him and he gladly took the meager food, tearing into it. It was surprisingly good for a simple meal.

The bard smiled as he watched the priest eat. Taking out his violin he began to play a peaceful song, one that soothed the heart from troubles. The priest looked at him sideways for a moment, then resumed eating.

When he finished the priest sat back with a sigh, his stomach full. He looked at the bard, who had stopped singing and was now patiently watching him. The priest gave a faint smile and thanked him. "It was good, thank you very much kind sir."

The bard shook his head and hands, an embarrassed expression on his face.

"There's no need! I'm sure you would have done the same for me if I was washed down the river"

"I still thank you for your help" he continued. The bard made a face, then broke into a huge grin.

"My name is Sel'an" He offered his hand to him. "What is yours?"

"Julian" replied the priest, shaking it. "You have a rather unusual name"

Sel'an chuckled.

"It actually isn't very strange where I come from"

He pulled back his hair. Julian gasped as he saw his ears. They were long and swept back, ending in thin sharp points. Surprised, he looked at the bard and whispered breathlessly, "You're an elf?"

Sel'an nodded, smiling. He let his hair fall back and gave a light laugh. It was like little bells tinkling in the wind.

Julian looked curiously at him, then came forward and tugged on his ears. The elf gave a cry and leapt back, eyes wide, holding his ears reflexively.

"What did you do that for?"

"Well, you see," he replied, scratching the back of his head, "Where I come from, fake elven ears are common, though they are quite expensive. So, you know…" he trailed off.

Sel'an raised an eyebrow and sat down once again, offering his ears to the priest.

"Here" he said, "Examine them to your heart's delight, I assure you they are real"

He looked at him, then looked closely at them. They were real all right. He sat back with a look of immense shock on his face. Elves were supposedly gone from the world already. To actually see one in person was an incredible experience.

"If you don't mind me asking," began the elf, "why were you going down the river anyway?"

The priest got up and walked over to where his clothes hung. He unhooked the pouch from it and went back.

"I was protecting this"

He held up the bag. Sel'an studied it for a moment, then held out his hand and gestured if he could examine it. Julian hesitated, then handed it over. He looked it over, turning it around.

"**REVELATIO!"**

Instantly, silver lines began appearing all over its surface, spreading all around it and forming strange symbols and runes. He turned it around quickly, studying the words, if they were words, on its face. Then, as swiftly as they appeared, the runes vanished. He put it down, his brow knitted in deep thought. Nodding to himself, he put the bag down and took a deep breath. Julian got up on all fours, his mouth open as he watched him expectantly. The bard nodded once more, muttering to himself, and looked up at him.

"I can't read it" said the bard.

The priest collapsed.

Sel'an grinned, embarrassed, then laughed weakly.

"This language is Elvish, but of a different and far older dialect than mine. I can recognize a few things, but they don't make any sense to me right now."

Julian looked up, his eyebrow raised, his expression unreadable. "Great" he muttered. He sat up and asked him, "Well, what do the parts you can understand say?"

The bard looked at the pouch thoughtfully

"I cannot say for sure, since they don't really make any sense because I can't under stand the rest, but," he turned it over, "this area says something about a puzzle, or a challenge of sorts, and this part talks about some kind of 'heart' , and…"

He trailed off, his expression darkening,

"This last one worries me, since I can clearly read the phrase 'All's End' . I don't really know, but whatever this pouch contains must have something to do–"

"With Ragnarok" finished the priest breathlessly.

His mind instantly returned to the night before…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wake up Julian! You must wake up!"

He turned over in his bed. He wanted to ignore the voice; he was incredibly tired from the day's chores. A sudden slap to the side of his head got him up.

He put a hand to his stinging cheek and looked up, annoyed. He was shocked to see the head priest standing beside him, his cheeks flushed. "Wha-"he began, but was silenced.

"We have no time!" whispered the priest, "Do you have the Shard with you?"

He looked up at his master with confusion.

"Shard?"

"The pouch! The pouch that I entrusted to you before! Where is it?"

He got up in recognition and turned to the wall. He gestured and whispered a few hurried words. The stone melted away to reveal a small niche with a pouch suspended in midair above a magic circle in front of a cross. He reached in and removed the spells protecting it, then carefully lifted it out.

He turned around and suddenly met a bundle of clothes. The priest put them on his bed and pulled out a wide but flat bag and began filling it with various items.

"Put your clothes on; you must leave immediately!"

"Why?"

"Because, as of this moment the contents of that pouch are being sought by a small army of soldiers standing right outside the cathedral doors! Sister Marithe is there with the rest of the acolytes trying to stall them!"

"But if the army is wants it, doesn't that mean the king requested it?"

The priest finished packing the bag and turned to him.

"Look, they are not in control of themselves anymore. They have some powerful force behind them and I can very well assure you that it isn't the king! I know this because that pouch was entrusted to us by the crown and was decreed that under no circumstances should it be given away! Even to the king!"

He tucked the bag into his robes and clipped his mace to his belt.

"I still don't understand what is wrong"

A sudden shout followed an explosion. "Oh no" said the priest. "You must leave immediately! They must have more than just knights out there! Hurry, go before they find you!"

He opened a secret door and waved him down.

"This leads to the underground canals. Find a way out of here but by all means stay away from the cities. Go to Mount Mjolnir, and look for my friend Ahrian the Paladin. I have already sent him a message of your arrival. Don't worry about getting lost, sooner of later you will find one of his friends"

"But—"

"There isn't any more time! Go!"

He hesitated before the entrance, and turned to his master once more, nodding. Looking into the darkness ahead, he took a deep breath and entered the maze of tunnels far beneath the city…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Julian! Hey, are you alright?"

He started, shaking his head. Sel'an was looking at him, a slightly worried expression on his face.

"You've been staring at nothing for nearly ten minutes now"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just remembered what caused me to come here into the mountains…"

He had a sudden thought. _Is Sel'an a friend of Ahrian's?_ He turned to the bard.

"Do you by any chance know a Paladin known as Ahrian?"

"Why do you ask?"

He recounted the previous night's events to Sel'an.

"Hmmm…" He sat silently as he digested this piece of information. He looked at Julian.

"Er, what exactly does this bag contain anyways?"

"I don't know"

"Oh, I see"

Both gave a collective sigh and relaxed.

"Alright then, I'll take you to him. It doesn't seem like you are lying to me. Get your things ready. If this bag has anything to do with what I think it does, we need to leave now"

Julian nodded and got up. By the look on his companion's face he could tell it was going to be a long journey…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High up in the mountains, a pair of dark eyes watched the two pack up and depart.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! I hope you enjoy that! Please review thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: The God of Mischief

A very big thanks to my first reviewer! Thank you a thousand times over Tela! I took your advice and edited the first two chapters as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own… Do I really have to keep saying it? Sigh… I don't own Ragnarok Online, period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwilling Heroes**

Chapter II: The god of Mischief

The sun was already high up in the sky as the two set off for Ahrian's camp. They moved quickly through the woods, the elf leading the way as the trail opened up before them.

Suddenly, he veered off into some unseen entrance of another path, leading away from the main trail. Julian looked up in alarm and rushed after his companion, who was moving in a steadily quickening pace.

"Slow down!" he exclaimed, "Why are we going in this direction?"

"It's too dangerous for us to stay on the trail. We're taking another path."

He exhaled heavily and trudged forward, straining to keep the light-footed elf in his sight when suddenly Sel'an halted, signaling for him to stop.

He looked around him, surveying the area, his long ears twitching slightly. His eyes were narrowed and flashed different colors as he inspected their surroundings. Someone was there, he just didn't know where…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just some distance behind them, a dark figure watched them apprehensively, hidden within the boughs of a tall tree. It didn't expect them to be this perceptive, and mentally scolded itself for being careless. If it was discovered now…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sel'an straightened, but didn't drop his guard. He had an almost unbearable feeling of being watched, but he wasn't about to do anything rash. He looked at Julian, who had a look of confusion on his face.

"What's going on?"

Deciding not to answer just yet, he simply motioned to be silent and continued up the trail. The day was still young; he would still have time to catch it later. Right now, he decided to mislead it. That would mean Julian would be led around as well, but he couldn't risk whatever was following them to discover Ahrian's whereabouts.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two of them finally continued on their way, apparently satisfied that nothing was wrong. It watched them, slightly relieved that it wasn't discovered. Still, it followed them warily, careful not to give itself away again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thousands of miles away, another being was watching the two of them through his servant's eyes. He was within his prison, his entire body chained before an immeasurable abyss.

Loki, the god of mischief.

Like his namesake, even his physical appearance was deceptive. He had the look of a young man; a handsome face and a benign expression his façade. He had taken upon the form of a mortal to hide his giant heritage, but that would not help him, not within his prison.

High above him, a serpent was coiled around a rock, its mouth hanging open with bared fangs. Venom stronger than a hundred serpents' dripped from it, falling upon Loki and causing him incredible pain that caused his body to tremble.

This was his punishment for revolting against the gods so many years ago.

How he hated them. And his imprisonment only served to fuel that even more.

One thing about being imprisoned, alone, for nearly an eternity, was that you have a lot of time to think about what you did, and what to do if ever you got out. That and the inevitable madness that would ensue from being cooped up alone for centuries with no one to talk to.

There are basically two main kinds of insanity in the world. The first one is the raving, scream-at-the-top-of-your-voice insanity, where you're basically an obvious danger to anyone and everyone around you. Only thing is, you can't think straight anymore.

The second kind is the more refined version. By all appearances you are normal, sane and very well in control of yourself, but you're still very capable of doing the same things the first kind would, except that not many would think you'd actually do it.

What makes it more deadly than the first is that you can actually think about how you do it.

Loki's insanity was, unfortunately, the infinitely more dangerous second kind. And he had all that time to plan out his ultimate revenge against them.

Ragnarok.

He decided that just waiting for the prophecy to happen wasn't going to work for him. He definitely couldn't wait that long. So he decided to give fate a little push, and just possibly bring it about a few centuries earlier than foretold.

It was actually easier than he expected.

He first invaded the dreams of the leaders of the different nations of Rune-Midgard, manipulating them and bending them to his own will.

The King of Volsug, the Emperor of the East, the Fuhrer of Schwartzward, the Pharaoh of Surt. Each of them fell one after the other.

So, he now had control over some of the most powerful people in the world. He needed them because they each had something that was required for his plan to work.

The individual components of the one artefact that had power beyond any being in the universe.

So far, he had been successful in gathering all of them.

Of course, chained as he was, he couldn't reconstruct it by himself. Its full magickal power was much too powerful for him to manipulate on his own. So, borrowing a little bit of it, he shaped pieces of his own flesh into seven loyal servants.

He named them the Shades.

Years passed by as he supervised them, using them to channel his own energy into the reconstruction. Little by little each piece of the puzzle was put together.

After what seemed to him like an eternity, it was finished. All the pieces were put together and sealed. Finally, his moment of triumph had arrived. He uttered the ancient invocations of power, pouring his soul into it, to finally free himself and declare war on the gods.

It failed.

Try as he might he could not use it. It was refusing him his desire; it would not lend him any power.

It took all his willpower to stop himself from trying to destroy it then and there. Of course, that decision was probably influenced by the fact that he couldn't, and that if he tried, he would kill himself in the process. Instead he ordered the Shades to find out what was wrong.

What they discovered nearly caused him to change his mind about his earlier decision.

They were missing one _tiny_ piece.

Controlling himself, he sent his Shades out into the different kingdoms to try and find that last missing piece. Months went by without any results. Loki's patience began to wear thin.

Finally, after nearly a year had passed, one of them found out about it. Apparently one of the former kings of Volsug had anticipated this event and hidden that one piece. He had hidden it within the monasteries of the Abbey of St. Capitolina.

Loki wasted no time. He ordered the king to lead an army to the Abbey and take the missing piece from them. After all this time, he would finally be able to complete it. But he didn't let his excitement go to his head. He ordered the Shade to go with them just in case something went wrong. But he was confident that nothing would stop his plan now.

He was wrong. One priest had escaped, and it seemed he had taken it with him.

He went ballistic at that. He almost killed the Shade for its failure. But as always he had to keep calm. The Shade was far too useful to be killed right now. He would have to wait, yes, but he could wait a bit longer.

He had sent another, lesser, servant to keep a close eye on him. He would have to make sure that he had everything ready before he could take it from the priest. He would not be able to stand another failure.

Yes, there were some setbacks, but in the end, everything will turn out just the way he willed them to be…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come out, I know you've been following us around for the past hour already"

The figure stiffened. Sel'an's eyes were trained directly in its direction. His bow was strung, an arrow drawn. Julian glanced at where his companion was staring at, but couldn't see anything.

"I'll give you up to three to reveal yourself. Otherwise, I'll let this arrow do the revealing for me."

It weighed its chances carefully.

"One"

If it ran, it might be able to escape, but that would mean leaving he priest behind as well. However, if it stayed, it would very well mean death.

"Two"

It quickly decided and steeled itself, ready to run at the last moment.

"Three"

Sel'an released the arrow, just as the figure heard a sharp cracking sound.

The arrow whistled through the air and buried itself deeply within…

A tree trunk.

Sel'an blinked in surprise.

_Whoever it was must have been incredibly fast to avoid my arrow like that_.

He suddenly heard a faint sound coming from over there.

"Owww…"

The both of them immediately rushed to where the arrow flew. The arrow was there, embedded right on top of the broken half of a bough.

The other half was on the ground, right next to something both of them had really quite not expected.

There was a girl lying on the forest floor, holding her head and wincing.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoy! Please R&R:D


	4. Chapter 3: An Awkward Encounter

w00t! Thanks for your review Tela! And thank you to subtLe. for his review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online, period.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwilling Heroes**

Chapter III: An Awkward Encounter

The two of them stood still, surprised that the person who had been following them had been a girl all along. She looked older than they both were, much older. She was swathed in a worn, travel-stained cloak, but it had fallen open to reveal that she was clothed as a sage, except that all her clothes were black. Her long blue hair was unkempt and her skin was stained with earth. She looked as one who had been traveling a long time.

Julian extended a hand gingerly, offering to help her onto her feet. Sel'an shot a look of caution at him, but allowed him to continue.

"What is your name?"

The sage looked at them, a mixture of frustration, pain, and a touch of embarrassment on her face. Her honey-brown eyes were wide with astonishment, but that quickly gave way to anger. She rose, refusing the hand that was offered her.

"My name is of no importance" she said, with an air of authority.

Sel'an lowered his bow, but silently loosened the knife at his hide.

The sage suddenly buckled with a cry. She pulled open her cloak to reveal a long gash on her left leg. She cursed bitterly.

Julian stepped forward.

"I can help you with that, if you would permit me to madam"

She scowled at him, but, seeing as she was helpless to do anything on her own, she reluctantly shifted, allowing him to inspect her injury.

"But if you try anything funny," she revealed a long dagger, "I shall slit your throat the moment you try"

He smiled grimly and tilted his head to acknowledge what she said. Sel'an hovered behind him, ready to protect him if she indeed carried out her bloody promise.

The priest gingerly stepped forward and knelt down, examining the wound. It was long and wide, but rather shallow. A quick look around told him that she had fallen awkwardly, and her leg had slid against a sharp rock jutting out from the tree roots. What's more, her leg had swollen up, telling him that it was broken.

He looked at Sel'an.

"Um, could you go back and find my pack? I dropped it when you suddenly rushed off like that"

The bard looked worriedly at his companion, hesitant to leave him with her. But he nodded and dashed off.

Julian looked at her again and held his palms over the wound. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words.

"**RESARCIET PLAGAS!"**

A bright light shone from his hands as the sage watched, amazed, as a wave of warmth spread throughout her body. The wound closed, the flesh knitting itself together, becoming whole again without any trace of a scar. The blood and dirt disappeared, leaving the skin smooth and clear.

Sel'an came back at that instant and began to say something, but stopped at the look of pure concentration on Julian's face.

He slowly exhaled as he withdrew his hands. The sage looked at him wordlessly. Julian smiled weakly.

"It's not yet completely fixed, so please don't stand up just yet. I still have to mend your bones as well"

He turned to Sel'an, a silent thanks in his eyes as he walked to his pack. He produced two flasks; one was filled with a dark red liquid while the other one was filled with a deep blue liquid.

He opened the flask containing the red liquid and gave it to the sage. She accepted it gratefully and drained it in two long draughts. Color swiftly returned to her face and body, and she breathed heavily after finishing it.

Julian then drank the blue liquid and took a deep breath. He pulled out a white cloth from his bag and gave it to her.

"Open your mouth"

She looked at him confusedly, but obeyed. He folded the cloth and placed in her mouth, telling her to bite it.

"This will hurt. We can't have you making a sound so you must bite on that cloth as hard as you can when it starts alright?"

She nodded.

He took another deep breath and repositioned his hands over her leg. He lightly grasped it and took a breath to steady himself. Then, he began to twist it carefully.

The sage screamed into the towel as the priest slowly and painfully realigned the broken bones. Tears streamed down her face as he worked, nearly biting the towel in two as she tried to conceal the cries escaping her mouth.

He gently lowered her leg and placed his hands over it.

"**RENOVO!"**

Green light enveloped her leg as another wave of warmth spread throughout her body, sending slight shivers up her spine.

The light slowly receded, and the priest sat back, breathing hard and laboriously. He expended a lot of energy on healing her, and he wasn't sure if he had enough energy to continue hiking through the forests.

The sage gingerly touched her leg. The pain that was nearly driving her insane moments ago had disappeared, as if there was never any pain to begin with. She looked at Julian, a wordless thanks in her eyes.

Sel'an watched the both of them throughout the entire procedure. As soon as Julian had finished he took out another flask of blue potion and handed it to him as he sat down.

"What happened?" asked the elf as soon as he had finished the potion.

Julian took a few more breaths of air before answering.

"She's alright now. I couldn't just heal her like that since her bones were twisted. If I healed her without setting the bones, she would have had a twisted leg for the rest of her life"

The sage blinked in surprise at how close she was to a deformity.

Sel'an had to smile at his companion. Had it been him, he would have left her incapacitated. He wouldn't have risked healing her for fear that she would turn on them after that.

He chuckled softly at Julian's innocence and naïveté. He glanced at the sage, who was standing against a tree, testing her leg. He felt the knife he had, hidden within his clothes. It was loose and waiting, ready.

She walked over to Julian, who promptly got up.

"It's a bit stiff, but thank you. I see that I can trust you now. Any other person would have left me incapacitated and interrogated me first"

Sel'an raised an eyebrow.

_Looks like the two of us think along the same lines…_

She offered her hand.

"My name is Alalia Crystalwind. If I may have yours?"

Julian took it while Sel'an hung back.

"Pleased to meet you Alalia, I am Julian of the Abbey of St. Capitolina"

"Sel'an"

She glanced at him before returning her gaze to the priest.

"I am looking for someone who goes by the name of Ahrian. He is…an old friend of mine who lives in this area. Unfortunately he is quite the nomad and constantly moves from place to place, so I don't really know where he is. I was hoping you two knew where he was right now so I followed you, but since I didn't know what your intentions were I hid myself."

Julian was slightly surprised that she was also headed for their destination.

"If you do know where he is, could you take me to him? I could pay you"

Julian was about to reply when Sel'an cut him off.

"Don't worry about the pay. I am one of his companions so I can take you there. But, if it is alright with you, I'll need to take all your weapons first"

She nodded and placed a long ornate staff and a broadsword on the ground. She then took off her travel cloak and her outer robes. She laid them both neatly on the ground and began extracting a number of small throwing blades, daggers and a shortsword from it. Then she pulled out another dagger from her boot and a pair of decorated sticks from a pocket at her back, placing them all next to each other.

"You're very well armed to be just meeting an old friend"

She smiled grimly.

"These are dark times young one. I am amazed that you aren't as armed as one should at times like these…"

Sel'an chose not to answer. Instead he produced a long cloth from his pack and bundled Alalia's weapons inside of it, tying them securely together. Then he leaned them against a tree and sat down. Alalia looked at him in surprise.

"Aren't we going to leave yet? The sun is already going down and soon it will be dark"

Sel'an gestured towards Julian.

"I'm really sorry, but my friend is very tired from having to heal you earlier. I don't think we can continue with him like that. He needs to rest"

"Oh" she replied, slightly abashed at how selfish she was being. She looked at Julian. He was leaning tiredly against a tree, his chest rising and falling slowly as he breathed.

Sel'an looked at her, making sure that his suspicion was not shown on his face. She was definitely not one of the usual sages one met on the street. Her body was lightly built and deceptively agile, but she seemed strong enough. She had to be, especially with the kind of staff she carried.

A Staff of Might.

Those were very rare nowadays.

They were once the weapons of the Battlemages, wizards who disdained the path of pure spellcraft, saying it was a sign of weakness. They crafted those weapons for battle, enchanting it so that it could convert even the smallest amount of Spiritual Power into pure force, magnifying it thousands of times over.

It was a weapon they used during the height of their power, on one of history's worst disasters.

Their so-called "Great Cleansing"

That time, their leader was a power-hungry warmonger who had embraced the path of wizardry, seduced by the pure power it offered. She decided that all wizards should embrace the path of the Battlemage, or they would be "cleansed" She corrupted the other Battlemages to her cause, and those that resisted were "cleansed"

They marched throughout Schwartzward, killing all the wizards and sages they could find that had not embraced their "superior path" It was a horrible massacre. If it were not for the intervention of the other races, all human knowledge of magick would have been erased.

Sel'an's instinct told him that she would be a dangerous person to have nearby. Unfortunately, he only had his suspicions for certainty, so he couldn't do anything. But something nagged him, at the back of his mind. There was just something familiar about her…

Sel'an got up.

"If you don't mind, we'll need to collect firewood for later. Seeing as we'll be here for the rest of the day, we might as well set up camp"

She nodded, then turned and disappeared into the forest.

Sel'an waited a few moments before turning to the priest, who raised his head to look at him.

"Sel'an, are we going to stay here?"

"Well, I can't let you go on like that now can I?"

"I'm sorry"

"Whatever for?"

"For being a burden"

The elf chuckled, squatting in front of him so their eyes met.

"I'll be going to get some food for us. Goodness knows we need a break from bread and cheese"

The priest grinned weakly.

"Take care of yourself"

Sel'an smiled and got up.

"Don't worry, when we come back, there will be a hot dinner waiting"

Julian returned the smile.

"I hold you to that"

"Now get some rest"

He nodded, closing his eyes. He relaxed and instantly fell asleep.

Sel'an chuckled softly to himself. This one was definitely a child.

He stretched and exhaled, remembering when he was like that.

But that was a long, long time ago. He wasn't a child anymore. He never actually had the chance to be one. He had jobs to do then, and he still had jobs to do now.

Still, it was nice to reminisce, and dream.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The assassin cross knelt on the ground, carefully inspecting it. It had been a full day and a half, but he still wasn't any closer to his prey.

He punched the ground, frustrated. This wasn't going well for him.

His master wouldn't be pleased.

As if on cue, a wisp of smoke suddenly appeared, floating all around him. He got up, straightening.

The smoke curled until it formed a dark figure. The assassin bowed his head in greeting. A deep, cold voice resonated inside his head.

_Have you found the priest yet?_

"Unfortunately no. I've been having troubles and—"

Suddenly, electricity crackled all over his body. He fell to the ground on all fours, wracked in pain.

"For-forgive me master! I-I will try harder to look for him!"

_SILENCE! I WILL NOT HAVE YOUR EXCUSES!_

"Please! Give me more time master! I implore thee!"

The electricity subsided. He collapsed, shuddering as he struggled to catch his breath. A cold laugh echoed in his mind.

_The reason I sent you was because I thought you could do the job. Looks like I was wrong. But, luckily for you, I still need you._

He slowly got to his feet.

"Yes master, anything"

_Unfortunately, since it took you so long to locate him, he has found a companion, and a powerful one at that, since his new companion is an elf. They do not fall easily, so you will need some help._

A cloud of smoke appeared in front of him.

_I think these will be useful in your endeavor._

It slowly cleared, revealing a small black bottle.

The assassin's eyes widened.

"That, that is…"

_Use it wisely…_

Another cold laugh echoed through the forest as wind blew through it. The figure of his master dissolved into smoke once more and disappeared.

The assassin waited until he was sure his master was gone, then picked up the bottle. The carving on its face was unmistakable.

A sinister smile came to his face.

He pocketed the bottle, then leapt into the sky. Landing within the boughs of an ancient tree he took the bottle out once more. He opened it, and let a single drop fall onto one of its leafy branches.

The leaves instantly blackened and crumbled into dust as the branch withered and fell off. Soon the rest of the tree was dying, withering away until there was nothing but dust.

The assassin, now on the ground, admired its handiwork.

He smiled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please R&R:D


	5. Chapter 4: Sakatul

Another very big thank you to Tela again for her newest review! Thanks for your support!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ragnarok Online. (Though I wish I did…)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwilling Heroes**

Chapter IV: Sakatul

_A long narrow corridor…_

_Empty and dark…_

_Moving forward…_

_There's a door on the far end…_

_Open it…_

_Open it…_

_Open it…_

_Open it and enter…_

_Remember…_

_You must protect it…_

_Protect it…_

_It…_

Julian woke with a small jolt, breathing hard, slowly blinking his eyes. He was covered in sweat. Dimly his eyes could make out the flickering light of a bonfire. He rose and sleepily rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn.

He sat up and saw that it was already dark. How long had he been sleeping?

"Around five hours I'd guess"

The priest turned around and saw Alalia sitting on a rock behind him.

"How'd you—"

"The look of confusion on your face. And no, I can't read minds. But I can read faces pretty well, and I tend to be lucky when it comes to guesswork"

"Oh"

He sat up, stretching. Relaxing with a sigh, he looked up.

"Where's Sel'an?"

She looked at him.

"Your bard friend? He came back a few minutes ago carrying a large bag of fish. Then he went off again, muttering something about a deer of sorts"

Julian remembered what he said earlier.

"Oh, he's probably hunting for more food"

"Perhaps"

He got up and stretched once more. He walked over to the bonfire and squatted by it, rubbing his hands and warming himself.

"Why do you say 'perhaps'?"

"No particular reason. It doesn't mean that you'll do something you're limited to only doing that. When you go out and buy a sword, it doesn't mean you can't get a good shield or a set of armor while you're at it"

"I see"

Alalia shifted and got up, then sat down next to the priest.

"Are you hungry? The fish your friend brought earlier is roasting already"

He nodded.

The sage got up and walked over to the other side of the bonfire and took out a stick with a fish skewered on it. She took out a small knife and quickly scraped off the charred skin, then handed it to Julian.

He accepted it gratefully and began to eat. It was delicious.

Just then, a light crack was heard behind them. The both of them turned around and saw Sel'an stepping into the clearing, a young buck on his shoulders. He walked over to them and deposited it on the ground. He turned to the two of them and grinned.

"This will make a fine meal"

He walked over to his pack and produced a set of long sharp knives. Then he hoisted the buck onto his shoulders once more, and disappeared behind the bonfire's flickering light.

A few moments later the elf stood and picked up a waterskin, washing his bloody hands and knives. Alalia and Julian took a quick look at his work, and found around hundred strips of meat hanging from a makeshift rack, as well as a cloth containing the fat. The deer's skin hung neatly beside the meat.

Sel'an came back and impaled three of the larger pieces onto thick skewers and rubbed salt and a thick sauce onto them. He then set the meat over the fire.

Alalia looked at him curiously.

"Aren't Wood Elves supposed to pray over the animals they kill?"

Sel'an looked confusedly at her for a moment.

"Oh, well, I did that in the forest. We don't kill them then pray; we pray so that they, um, understand, in a way, why we have to kill them"

"I see"

"I'm amazed that you know about that ritual"

"I've, studied, a bit about your people's culture. You're a very interesting people"

"Thank you" replied Sel'an.

Julian blinked. He might have imagined it, but he almost thought he saw a strange glitter in Alalia's eyes as she said that.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At that very instant, the assassin was leaping through the forest. He jumped from bough to bough, searching for any tiny sign that would show him the whereabouts of the priest. He moved swiftly, knowing that this may probably be the last chance he would get to finish his job.

As he rushed through the foliage, something caught his eye. He landed on the ground, and walked over to it.

It was a small rosary.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll take first watch"

Sel'an blinked, surprised by Julian's offer.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes"

Sel'an thought it over. As it were, he wouldn't let Alalia take any shifts. He didn't like her, not one bit. Let her keep watch and they may end up stabbed in their sleep. He didn't understand why Julian couldn't see that she was a danger to them.

Maybe it was because he was a priest.

He nodded, then leaned against a tree, making himself comfortable. He shot a quick glance at the sage, who had produced a cloth and was lying down on it.

He closed his eyes and divided his mind in two. One would sleep, while the other kept awake. He would need to be careful with her around.

Julian watched as the both of them drifted off into slumber. He knew Sel'an wasn't completely asleep, he was only half-conscious. Why he was so suspicious, he would never know.

Maybe it was because he was an elf.

The fire burned as cool winds fanned it, gently flowing throughout the forest. Everywhere, hidden forest animals began to awaken and stir. Food was the one thing in their minds. Owls and foxes scampered in search of small animals, while these very same animals were foraging for nuts and fruit.

Julian got up, stretching. Sitting like that for hours gave him immense cramps, so he decided to walk around a little.

He found a small but beautiful glade just a stone's throw from their campsite. It was cozy and private, and close enough to the camp that he would still be able to tell if something was wrong. Moonlight streamed through the forest canopy, throwing silver shafts of light all around it. It was perfect.

Julian knelt down, and took out his bible, reading a short passage from it. He meditated on it for a short while, then reached into his pocket for his rosary.

He fumbled around a bit, and drew his hand out. His rosary wasn't there.

He began wondering where it could have been. He always kept it with him at all times. It gave him a sense of slight comfort, as though the gods themselves were with him. To find out that it wasn't with him was slightly unnerving.

"Looking for this?"

He turned around, slightly relieved. He must have left it at the campsite and Sel'an had brought it over to him. He was about to thank him when he saw who was there.

It was the assassin.

He automatically brought his hand to his side, and found he didn't have his mace. Remembering belatedly that he had last it down the river, he began to chant, only to find a blade pointed at his throat.

"Oh no, we can't have you attracting any attention now can we"

He looked down at it. A dark, sickly sweetish-smelling liquid dipped off its edge.

Poison.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sel'an woke up. Something was wrong.

He looked over at Alalia and reluctantly decided to wake her up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you know exactly how much trouble you've caused me dear priest?"

Julian set his jaw, defiant. The assassin laughed.

"You're brave, I'll give you that, but that won't help you now"

Suddenly, a voice spoke from behind him.

"No, but I shall"

Alalia leapt into the glade, her hands blazing. She raised them and aimed at the assassin.

"**SPICULA FLAMMAE!"**

Bolts of fire burst from her hands and flew straight at him. He instantly sidestepped, but released Julian in the process.

Alalia's gaze followed him as she furiously chanted another spell.

"**CLAUSTRUM GELU!"**

A wave of frost erupted from the ground, rushing towards him at an incredible speed. He turned to dodge, but the ice caught him before he could.

The assassin was trapped in ice.

Sel'an leapt down from a tree, his bow raised.

"I was about to shoot him, but you didn't give me the chance"

He turned to the assassin.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

The assassin leered at him.

"Is it necessary for me to tell you? It is obvious that I am here to kill your friend over there"

He gestured towards Julian. Sel'an looked at him, then returned his gaze towards the assassin.

"What is your name? Who sent you?"

He sneered at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Alalia stepped forward and grabbed an arrow from Sel'an's quiver.

"Do you see this? Do you know how it feels to have a white-hot arrowhead slowly pierce your body?"

The arrowhead began to glow.

"Would you like to find out?"

The assassin gritted his teeth, thinking.

"Alright, I concede. I am Sakatul, assassin cross. I was sent by my master to retrieve something that that priest has with him, and if necessary, eliminate him as well"

"Who is this master you talk of?"

"That, I do not know"

Sel'an studied him suspiciously for a few moments, then relaxed slightly. He turned to Julian.

"I think he's telling the truth. He may just be a hired hand"

Alalia slowly backed up towards them, keeping her eyes on Sakatul.

"I don't think so. I think he may be concealing something. We have to be careful around him"

Julian walked over to the assassin.

"Please tell me, who sent you?"

The assassin smirked.

"Do you think pleading with me will help? Just give me the Shard!"

"What's this Shard you're talking about?"

Sakatul's eyes widened, slightly surprised and amused at the same time.

"You don't know? Well, this is interesting! Too bad then, you don't know just how important that Shard is. Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking it now and your life as well!"

The ice exploded as Sakatul burst free.

"How did you—"

He sneered and rushed towards Sel'an. The elf had no time to react. The assassin leapt towards his back and put a blade up on his throat.

"The Shard, now!"

Julian hesitated.

"Or your friend here will be the first to try Saliva of Garm!"

Alalia leapt forward, horrified.

"Opps, no funny stuff. Just hand it over"

Sel'an met Julian's eyes. He saw the elf slowly begin to draw runes in the air with his right hand.

"Julian," he said, while doing all this, "don't give him the pouch. Whatever is in that pouch is not worth my life"

Julian nodded mutely.

"Bad idea priest"

Sel'an suddenly raised his head.

"No assassin, it is a bad idea for you, to try and hold an elf hostage"

Sakatul leered and began to draw his blade across Sel'an's neck, but then suddenly, the bard cried out a spell.

"**FERALAS SLEITH'ANEL, DAMLERION KRAITH'IS!"**

Roots suddenly burst from the ground and shot up, wrapping themselves around the assassin's arms and drawing them back.

Sel'an instantly leapt free and rushed off towards their camp.

"Follow me!"

Alalia and Julian both obeyed, for as the elf commanded them, the roots binding Sakatul were blackening and crumbling away.

Julian turned to Alalia as they ran.

"What is the Saliva of Garm?"

"It is one of the most powerful poisons both here in Midgard and in the Aesir. It is a poison that instantly freezes your organs and crumbles you into nothing. There is no antidote, probably because it is impractical to have one. By the time you have taken it out and ingested it, there would be no stomach to hold it any longer"

Julian shuddered.

"Of course, even the Saliva of Garm cannot go against holy power. Priests have an ability to slow the progress of poisons don't you?"

He nodded.

"That's true, I remember my master teaching me how to do so when I was younger"

They came to the camp just as Sakatul came free from the spell Sel'an cast on him.

Sel'an was already holding his bow and aiming towards him, chanting ancient words under his breath.

"Both of you, down now!"

They ducked as the elf released his arrow. It suddenly glowed and burned with black flames as malevolent spirits surrounded it, wailing and moaning as it flew towards its target.

Sakatul avoided it just in time, only to find Alalia pointing her hand at him.

"**CLAUSTRUM GELU!"**

Again waves of frost burst out of the ground and sped towards him. He was caught off guard.

The ice exploded all around him once more, encasing him. Alalia didn't give him time to break free this time. She raised her hands and cried out.

"**TEMPESTAS FULGURIS!"**

Lightning suddenly burst out of the sky and rained down on the imprisoned assassin, shattering the ice and striking him down.

He cried out angrily and raised his hands, bringing them together and muttering darkly under his breath.

"**ABEO!"**

He vanished.

Sel'an and Alalia both cursed simultaneously.

Julian took a deep breath and clasped his hands.

"**RUWACH!"**

Multiple orbs of light surrounded his body, bathing the entire place in a blue glow. The assassin suddenly reappeared.

Sel'an wasted no time. He pulled out his violin and began to play.

Sakatul's eyes widened as unearthly music filled the area. Negative energies surrounded him, rooting him to the spot. Dancing lights surrounded him and flickered in different colors, red, blue and yellow.

"Now Julian, send him away!"

"But I don't have a gem of power! I can't open a portal!"

"You don't have to! My music will provide the power for you!"

Julian blinked in surprise but obeyed. He clasped his hands once more.

"**PORTA** **VICISSITUDERE LOCI!"**

He screamed as a flash of light erupted beneath him, engulfing him in energy. It pulled him down and swallowed him up, then disappeared into another flash of light.

Julian lowered his hands, breathing heavily as he stared at where the assassin was just moments ago.

"Is he gone?"

He turned to Alalia.

"Yes"

"Where did you send him?"

"Glastheim"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that whole episode, the three travelers were sleeping soundly, trying to get enough rest for their journey tomorrow.

Well, all except one.

Alalia rose, getting to her feet. She checked the other two to make sure they were fast asleep. Satisfied, she went into the forest.

A small distance in, she pulled out a bejeweled mirror and set it on the ground, peering into it. Her reflection began to swirl and dark clouds filled its surface. After a while, a dark figure appeared. She bowed.

"Greetings master"

_Well, well, Alalia, I was beginning to wonder when you would finally call…_

"Forgive me master, I was, caught up in some things"

_I see._

"If you will permit me master?"

_What is it?_

"Why did you send Sakatul after him? I could have handled him easily myself. Besides, that assassin is unstable and could very well have killed me, seeing as he did not recognize me at all"

_Don't you think that was a good thing?_

"I do not understand master"

_By sending him, you have thrown off suspicion away from yourself. He will now wholeheartedly trust you._

"Yes master"

_Now go, before anyone else wakes up to find you missing._

Alalia bowed, then retrieved the mirror, tucking it into her robes. She walked back to the campsite, where she found a sleepy Julian looking up at her.

"Where'd you go?"

She smiled at him as she lay back down.

"I needed to clear my mind a little. Don't worry, go back to sleep"

He nodded, then turned away.

"Good night"

Alalia's smile disappeared.

"Good night"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

phew That took quite a while. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! Please R&R:D


	6. Chapter 5: A Traveler's Nightmare

No new reviews… sniff…

Disclaimer: I do not own Ragnarok Online. If I did, I'd be filthy rich right now.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Unwilling Heroes**

Chapter V: A Traveler's Nightmare

The sun had barely come up, but Julian and his companions were already traversing the forest, trying to make up for lost time. Julian himself was the one who had insisted, although he was the one in the poorest condition.

He was determined not to be the one slowing everyone else down.

Besides, he wanted to get to Ahrian as soon as possible before something awful happened.

Sel'an was leading the way ahead.

This time the elf was being much more cautious; he was openly wearing his twin daggers at his back, and was holding a long, stout staff he carved up that morning. He was using it to make the ascent easier, but Julian knew it could very easily turn it into a weapon if the need arose.

Alalia was behind them, swathed up in her travel cloak once more. Sel'an had permitted her to carry one weapon, seeing as she was in as much danger as the rest of them were.

She chose her staff.

Sel'an had offered Julian one of his blades for protection, but he had refused, saying it was against his principles. Instead he opted for a tough rod Alalia offered. It was a rough-hewn stave of yew, but it was strong and sturdy.

Sel'an had decided they would take the main trail to allow for Julian's weakened state, despite his protests. Alalia had sided with the elf, arguing that going through the wild forests would do no good for him, and would probably slow them down all the more. In the end, he had no choice but to obey.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun rose in a fanfare of golden light and the singing of forest birds, heralding the start of a new day. Insects buzzed everywhere, their dull droning filling the air as they waited, warming themselves up in the heat and sunlight. Occasionally a giant Horn Beetle would suddenly appear, crashing through the undergrowth, intent on getting to the other side of the trail, completely oblivious to its surroundings.

But the travelers ignored this completely, focusing on shortening the distance between them from their destination. Little by little they made their way up the mountainside, moving slowly and cautiously. Even though Sakatul was somewhere within the recesses of Glastheim, they didn't know just how powerful his master was.

For all they knew, they were probably being watched.

Well, one person knew for sure either way. That was the purpose of being sent for this task.

Sel'an looked at back Julian, his gaze sweeping over him.

It was unnatural for any human being to be this weary after only a few days in the mountains. He was in perfect physical condition, and furthermore he was a priest. The weakness was coming from something else; something was sapping his energy.

He just didn't know what it was. All he knew was that he had to make sure that Julian got out of all this alive.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hours flew by quickly, and soon enough it was evening.

They had to rest.

As Sel'an set up a tent and Alalia busied herself with preparing a fire, Julian was inspecting the pouch, wondering what the contents might be. Sakatul, wherever he was now, said something about a "Shard"

A shard of what?

He pondered this in silence as the other two busied themselves.

Alalia looked up all of a sudden.

"How did you do it?"

Without looking up from what they were doing, the two boys said simultaneously, "What?"

"I was talking to Sel'an"

Julian looked at her briefly, then turned his gaze to the elf, who was waiting patiently for Alalia to continue.

"Yesterday, with the assassin. You used a powerful form of ancient magick against him. A cursing spell"

Sel'an thought about it. Alalia continued.

"The Black Arrow?"

He looked at the sage.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because that is a forbidden spell! How is it that a Wood Elf knows how to use that spell? And to use it on a human being no less!"

Sel'an stood up, his eyes blazing with fury.

"And how do you even know that that accursed being is a human? I can sense when someone is human and that, that thing was definitely not human! Normal arrows will not damage him, blades do not deter him! Even your spells do not deal as much damage as you think they do against something like that assassin! The only thing that can even affect that creature is black magick! Do you think I had a choice? Do you think I learned such a devastating spell as the Black Arrow just because I wanted to? Do you think it is something that I can just do off the top of my head?"

He stood tall, fuming, as he glared angrily at the sage. Alalia returned his gaze with quiet stubbornness. She raised her hand to slap him.

"**KYRIE ELEISON!"**

She found her hand smacking square across a golden circle of light, causing a single note to resonate throughout the clearing.

Julian had gotten up, his hands glowing with the final remnants of holy energy.

"That's enough, the both of you! We're all tired and I know tensions are running high. Let's just eat and turn in for the night, agreed?"

Both of them relaxed and looked at the priest, slightly embarrassed by being told off by him.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have exploded like that"

"As should I. Let's eat"

Julian smiled as the both of them turned away and prepared food. But he could still sense the tension between the two of them. He just couldn't understand why they were so against each other.

Either way, the sooner they got to Ahrian's the better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days went swiftly by as the trio traversed the mountains without much incident.

There was only one when Julian was attacked by a mob of Rockers, which are giant violin-playing grasshoppers, after he sheepishly told them he didn't have any money for them even after they played particularly well for him.

Sel'an fixed it up with the offer of some ripe red apples he had found along the way.

From that moment on, Sel'an and Alalia couldn't help bursting into peals of laughter whenever they saw another Rocker, much to the embarrassment of Julian and the bewilderment of the Rocker.

At the fourth morning, as Alalia and Julian ate a cold breakfast of dried meat strips, Sel'an scouted ahead, inspecting the trail and seeing if they were any closer to Ahrian's camp. The sun was already nearing its peak when he returned.

"We're just a few hours away from Ahrian's camp"

Julian got up, brightening.

"That's great! I was beginning to wonder when we would ever get there!"

Even Alalia smiled.

"Let's get going then. I very much need to speak with Ahrian"

Sel'an hoisted his pack, raising his staff, and set off into the forest. Julian followed shortly after, while Alalia trailed behind.

Around two hours in, the trio stopped beside a flowing creek to break and rest. Sel'an splashed around the crystal clear water, laughing playfully as he did. Julian watched while Alalia took a long drink of water.

She got up, wiping her face clear of any stray droplets, then suddenly, she stiffened. She raised her hand and uttered a single word.

A bolt of flame lashed out from her hands and struck at some invisible object suspended in midair. The two boys saw a sudden flash of light and a small popping sound, as if something was being sucked into nothingness. Alalia stared at where her spell had struck, muttering a string of curses.

"We're being watched!"

Julian clasped his hands together.

"**RUWACH!"**

Instantly, amidst the glowing orbs of blue light, several shapes appeared around them, all resembling weirdly shaped eyes. Alalia fired bolt after bolt of fire, until all were destroyed.

They sank in despair. Julian spoke wearily, "Looks like whoever is after us won't give up without giving us a great deal of trouble first"

Sel'an suddenly gave a cry and rushed off. The two others, startled by his sudden disappearance pursued him. They found him later in the middle of an empty clearing, his eyes wide with shock.

It seemed as though a whirlwind passed through the area. Remnants of tents and fires littered the area. A broken crock-pot lay on the ground; whatever contents it held were now spilled on the ground.

The both of them rushed up to him.

"What happened?"

Sel'an looked at them with hollow eyes, empty sorrow reflecting off his golden orbs, now tinted with black hues.

"They're all gone. They've left us"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a bit short, but since school started I've been having trouble finding enough time to update! Sorry everyone!


End file.
